ADORABLE
by ookami-yan
Summary: Ficlet NaruHina/ "—gak tahan lagi. Gue cium ya?"/ Warning inside [DLDR]


**Disclaimer**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Warning!**_ Teenlit version. AU. Ficlet

* * *

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sudah pasti gak gatal sama sekali. Yang gatel sih sebenarnya bagian pantat, tapi kan tengsin kalau mesti buka kebiasaan di depan cewek gini.

"Kok elo bisa suka sama gue sih?"

Cewek berambut panjang di hadapannya menggeleng tanpa suara. Namanya Hinata.

"Itu artinya apa? Iya atau enggak?" Mana ngerti Naruto sama gelengannya Hinata. Dan yang ditanya lagi-lagi geleng-geleng doang. Naruto kan tambah bingung. Hobi banget sih nih cewek pakai bahasa isyarat. Tuh mulut dipakai buat makan aja apa? Ngomongnya kapan?

"Mereka gak ngibul kan masalah elo yang suka sama gue?"

Diem lagi, keluh Naruto dalam hati. Ribet dah! "Lo kalau diem mulu, gue tinggal nih!"

Nah loh! Diancam dikit baru ngerespon. Begini nih ribetnya ngadepin cewek yang— _shit!_ Apa-apaan nih cewek! Inner Naruto jadi mendadak gila gegara gerakan mendongak Hinata.

"Kok elo bisa manis gini sih!?" serunya terkesima. Gimana enggak, itu si Hinata ngangkat kepala pakai tampang dimerah-merahin. Ini cewek merona karena diancem, gitu maksudnya? Tapi kok jadi kelihatan manis begini. Naruto kan jadi tambah cengo. Dan mupeng juga.

Hinata sendiri yang dari tadi kesulitan ngambil napas karena berada di radius rawan bareng sang idaman hati cuma bisa ketar-ketir gak keruan. Ini cowok gak peka banget sih, gerutunya.

"Kalau geleng-geleng lagi, gue cium nih!" He, Naruto udah bisa membaca karakter Hinata dalam beberapa menit kebersamaan mereka di dalam kelas kosong ini. Gaje sih, tapi terbukti ampuh. Ancem dikit, si Hinata bakal nurut dan jadi tambah manis dari sebelumnya. Lihat aja tuh! Makin merah mukanya. Naruto suka. Suka pake bingits.

"Na-naruto…" Hinata mundur selangkah. Kok Naruto jadi mesum lebih dari si Kiba sih!? Pasti ini gara-gara Sasuke download bokep lagi nih kemaren sore pas numpang wifi gratis di kamar abangnya—Neji.

"Udah deh, Ta! Kita jadian aja. Gue juga suka kok sama lo." Naruto sekarang gak bisa berhenti senyam-senyum. Dia kesenengan.

Agak kaget sih awalnya. Masa si Kiba sama Lee ngasih laporan kalau Hinata yang notaben adiknya si _sister complex_ Neji suka sama dia, bisikan gosipnya sih awalnya dari duo Konoha High yang super _famous_ —Sakura dan Ino. Makanya tadi dia agak gak percaya pas diminta ketemuan sama Hinata habis pulang sekolah. Secara tuh dua cewek biasanya doyan ngalur-ngidur bawa gosip gak mutu ke mana-mana.

Tapi pas lihat betapa imut dan _adorable_ -nya ini cewek cuma dengan gelengan dan wajah meronanya, Naruto jadi gak pengen mikir lagi buat susah payah mencari kebenaran gosip bawaan Kiba dan Sakura cs. Gak inget juga sama tampang garang Neji pas entar tahu dede-nya bakal digandeng Naruto, dia lupa ingatan sama hal itu.

Bodo amat lah! Yang penting sekarang dia bisa megang tangan Hinata dan tuh cewek gak nolak. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, sekarang dia gak jomblo kayak si _teme_ Sasuke yang ngebet jadi bang Toyib kalo entar lulus sekolah.

"Naruto, a-aku…" Hinata yang kayak baru dapet bom atom versi rubah manis dari Naruto cuma bisa tergagap maha dahsyat, berasa kayak hampir mau bisu sangking kaget dan senengnya. Niat mau _confes_ s, eh kok malah dia yang ditembak. Seneng, kan? Unyu, kan? Biar agak dipaksa yang penting jadian.

"Udah. Gak usah pake mikir lagi. Gue suka lo, elo juga suka gue. Jadian aja ya?" tawar Naruto setengah berbisik di depan wajah memerah Hinata. Muehehehe, keren kali ya tadi dia pas ngomong gitu sama Hinata. Pasti lah! Tuh Hinata langsung gigit bibir bawahnya nahan senyum kagum.

"Mau, 'kan?"

Yah… Hinata yang emang suka pake bingits sama Naruto dari zamannya kelas satu esempe jelas aja cuma punya dua jawaban yang artinya sama meski beda penyampaian. Kata 'iya' dan anggukan.

Hinata pilih yang kedua aja deh. Mengangguk. Lengkap pakai pasang tampang malu-malu tapi mau gak ketulungan, masih merona dan gigit bibir gemes.

Dan gara-gara aksi itu Naruto terpaksa setengah mati nahan hormon remajanya biar jinak dulu, entar aja disalurin pakai bokep yang didownload-in _teme_ kemaren sore deh, tapi pakai visual Hinata biar makin yahud.

"Ya, udah. Gue anter balik deh—eh, atau kita nge- _date_ dulu?" tawar Naruto lagi, malu-malu nih pas ngajakin. Makin imut dan inner Hinata langsung jejeritan lihatnya, _out of character_.

"B-boleh," jawab Hinata. Susah banget buat gak nunduk. Maluuuu…

"Sip. Tapi entar lo ngomong apa gitu ya pas kita udah balik ke rumah lo."

Hinata menatap Naruto heran, maksudnya?

"Itu… err—" Naruto ngerasa gatel lagi di pantat. "Neji kan pasti kepo sama kita. Gue sih siap aja ngadepin dia, cuma yah… lo kan tahu abang lo tuh lebay."

Hinata paham. Dia mengangguk kecil pas nama abangnya disebut. Bukan masalah sih. "Entar b-biar aku aja yang ngomong sama Mas Neji. Dia gak papa kok."

"Beneran?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan halus dan wangi Hinata. Mereka jalan ke parkiran sambil ngobrol. Manis banget dah kalau dilihat dari jauh atau deket. _New couple, bray!_

"Uhm," Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Mas Neji udah janji."

"Apaan?"

"D-dia bakal ngabulin apapun yang aku mau. Te-termasuk…" Hinata mengerling sembunyi-sembunyi ke cowok di sampingnya.

Naruto yang sadar dikerling sama yayangnya langsung nyengir super lebar lagi. "Elo suka banget ya sama gue?" Mana peka dia sama pertanyaannya yang lagi-lagi bikin jantung Hinata gila-gilaan kerja. Tuh cewek kan jadi demam lagi, padahal yang tadi aja baru dikit nurunnya.

Hinata masih mikir gimana caranya nyetop mulut Naruto yang nyerocos masalah hati dan perasaannya, tapi Naruto keburu berhenti mendadak dan balik badan menghadapnya.

Hinata mendongak, refleks. Dan langsung dunia berasa kayak berhenti begitu aja. Sumpah, gak pernah dia melihat safir Naruto sedekat ini. Indah bangeeet!

"Gue gak tahan lagi. Lo manis banget," bisik Naruto. "Gue cium ya?"

Dan Hinata merasa sekarang jantungnya lah yang berhenti berdetak, bahkan saat safir Naruto kelihatan makin dekat di penglihatannya, lalu hilang karena kelopak mata cowok itu menutup dan semakin gak berjarak dengan miliknya.

Lembab. Beraroma ramen. Lembut sih, Hinata mulai suka. Tapi kok, lama-lama kenapa kepalanya jadi puyeng begini. Eh, kok makin gelap? Kenapa ini mata gak bisa diajak kompromi buat ngebuka lagi!? Terus, kenapa juga Naruto pakai manggil-manggil namanya. Makin lama makin gak kedengaran…

"Hinata! Kok pingsan sih!? Nanggung ini, sayang!"

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

* * *

Thanks for reading,

ookami

[07.05.2015]


End file.
